


Living

by Inky_minzy



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, M/M, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_minzy/pseuds/Inky_minzy
Summary: Just the S4.





	Living

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh, I already know there's serveral people wondering where I've been, haha... I can't promise anything, but I have had a crap ton of works in progress, or something completed I'm still editing. Or hell, ideas I've written, but haven't flushed out into a story and honestly this is just an apology on my part. I wrote this, "Living" all the way back in June, crazy right? So enjoy it until I get back with some promised works and all. I'm sorry to everyone that looks forward to what I write, I haven't been delivering and it's very disappointing, I know. Thank you.

_ The S4 were like a family. A disfuncional one, but a family nonetheless. They all had roles to play with one another, they managed to get along and build a meaningful bond. Some stronger than others, but it is what it is. Army had been awarded the title "S4's mom", courtesy of Aloha and at times even Skull and Mask would buy into it. But if Army was the 'mother', the rest of the S4 were his troubled children.  _

  


_ Skull was the eldest son, responsible and willing to help Army when it came to Aloha and Mask. The visor wearing teen was the middle child, pinning for attention and the least mature amongst them. Spoiled by Army if only to shut him up. Mask was the youngest, content because he didn't have to do a thing and would constantly ignore the others. Army was attempting to get him to socialize more and eat properly.  _

  


_ As a newly formed team, the S4 looked to coexist with each other. Made difficult at times, but they worked well together. It was on a bright noon that it had occurred to Army, arguably a leading head for the S4, than an idea struck him. Wouldn't it be so much easier if the S4 lived together? _

  


_ Army had then gone ahead to talk it over with Skull, who listened to the reasoning and had no argument against the logic. Then they'd gone to convince Aloha and Mask. Obviously the most troublesome out of the four, Aloha refused. Mask wasn't excited, argued, but had been won over by Skull. Aloha crossed his arms and said 'no'.  _

  


_ The plan was left on hold until Army got an actual hold on Aloha. A tight one, but they sorted an agreement and eventually Army had gotten the S4 to live with him. _

  


_ The first time having everyone moved into the residence, Army was very much happy with how smitten they'd all gotten with their new home. Skull was subtle, but appreciated the furnishings and the separate rooms. Mask had looked at the full fridge, wide screen in the living room and locked himself in his self proclaimed haven as happily as someone like Mask could. Aloha was frankly floored, impressed, everything seemed surreal. Army smiled.  _

  


_ Day one was interesting. Once they'd gotten settled in, claimed things unfairly until Army enforced order, the S4 collectively agreed they needed to rest. Tomorrow would be new, they'd be living amongst each other and start vigorous training.  _

  


_ Now the next morning, Army had gone about his usual routine when he noticed the house was eerily silent. Exploring the kitchen, living area, to the basement. Finally Army had checked the rooms.  _

  


_ "Why are you all still asleep!?" _

  


_ "You've got to be kidding me-'' _

  


_ "CLOSE THE FREAKING BLINDS." _

  


_ "Army, who the carp wakes up at 5 AM!?" _

  


_ A brief screaming session later and wrestling Mask out of his bed, Army huffed toward the S4's complaint. Five was apparently too early for all of them, including Army who'd been later wrapped in Aloha's arms and forced to sleep until a reasonable time. With threats to his life, Army bid them all to rest, Mask who locked his door, Skull had fallen asleep before anyone could comment and Aloha kept Army as close as possible. What a wonderful morning.  _

  


_ It was around eight to nine when the S4 had decided that now was an appropriate time to wake up and begin their day as a team. Except Mask. Having unravelled from Aloha and kicking both the pink and purple teens toward the kitchen, Army knocked furiously on his masked teammate's door. What he received in response was a rude dismissal. He countered that with the house keys, proceeded to march inside and drag Mask towards a waiting breakfast. That had yet to be done.  _

  


_ Day two, Army learned that himself and Aloha were the only ones capable of cooking and baking respectively. Skull surprisingly depended on his old roommate, teammate and best friend Aviator to make his meals. Mask was living off anything that came in the form of bagged chips and soda cans. Occasionally his team got him takeout. Army sighed and he'd gotten to work with Aloha. A beautiful breakfast was served that late morning and everyone was well and happy.  _

  


_ Things had seemed fine, Army had gotten Skull and Mask to wash the dishes, then he made their plans for the day. A trip to the Square and some Rank Battles rather than Regular Turf Wars. Then came their second dilemma, getting ready for the day.  _

  


_ "Aloha if you don't get out of the bathroom this instance, I'm going to make you pay the water bill yourself!"  _

  


_ "Showers are so exhausting, let's just go…" _

  


_ "You need to shower though." _

  


_ "Give me a hot second-!' _

  


_ "Did he fall?" _

  


_ "Aloha you better not be dead!" _

  


_ "We don't have bones, I doubt he broke something." _

  


_ "For the love of the Great Zapfish, end my life." _

  


_ Aloha would take the longest in the bathroom. Mask took the shortest. Army took a reasonable amount of time and Skull had discovered there was a second bathroom and proceeded to pull an Aloha while the pink teen was being scorned by Army. Which took much longer than one would think.  _

  


_ Readied, the S4 had travelled to the Square, with minimum casualty, might add Skull. They arrived and as if they hadn't had a chaotic morning, they joined battle as the S4. Coordinated, at times a mess, but nonetheless dominant in any task they took on together.  _

  


_ The day would end and then began their nightly routines. Which was no different to their morning.  _

  


_ "Aloha, please, I'm begging you, leave the bathroom." _

  


_ "Give me a second, you're so impatient!" _

  


_ "You said that exactly twenty minutes ago. If you don't let me in, I will force myself in." _

  


_ "I'm naked-' _

  


_ "Why are you naked!?" _

  


_ Retreating to their respective rooms, the S4 made themselves comfortable and slept until the next day. To have the day before repeated with far less drama.  _

  


_ It had taken time, Army notes, for them to get accustomed to it all. On days they had off, just to relax and stay at home or go out casually, they did things their own pace. Army would awake the earliest and sit down to read. Skull would be second to awake and they'd both have breakfast together. Aloha woke up much later, to a hot plate courtesy of Army while Skull claimed the bathroom. Sometimes Aloha would have plans, head out for most the day and bring back sweets for Skull. That was cute, Army noted.  _

  


_ Later in the day Mask would wake up and have whatever was left for him in the fridge. He'd take the living area and play games, since Army forbid he lock himself in his room. Skull would join Mask and the two were the happiest. Army would make dinner, have Aloha help serve it. He'd scorn them all for being animals and the teasing would begin.  _

  


_ "Thanks, mom." Aloha had sung one day, wrapping an arm around Army's waist as he washed the dishes and pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek. He swatted at him in embarrassment, stuttering as Aloha laughed in his carefree manner. The rest had caught on.  _

  


_ "Hey mom, can you pass me the remote?" _

  


_ "It's literally right next to you! Here." _

  


_ "Mom, I think I lost my bandana…" _

  


_ "Left drawer, I folded it for you last night, sorry, should've left it on your desk." _

  


_ "Mom! I lov-' _

  


_ "Stop calling me mom!!" _

  


_ Army was exasperated. Done beyond done, he couldn't fathom why living with the S4 would be a good idea. He was practically their mother! As much as he hated to admit it. He did most of the chores, sometimes roping in whomever was nearest to help him. Most cases it was Skull or Aloha, Mask would disappear whenever he walked into a room with a demand on his tongue.  _

  


_ He remembered hearing it now, from the Blue team. Army had been doing grocery shopping, the S4 managed to leave the fridge empty. Again. When Army had bumped into the Blue team. Goggles was always nice company, Army took kindly to him and was roped into conversation while Headphones and Bobble gathered food into the cart Specs pushed. It was the spectacled teen that had said it, "You're like a family. A disfuncional one, but it's impressive."  _

  


_ The words touched Army in a way, if not make him flustered and accidentally pick up the wrong cereal box. Skull needed more variety, that stupid marshmallow brand was going to give him cavities at this point. And now that he made the mistake, Army felt it was appropriate to change his usual and pick up new ingredients for his curry, more flour for Aloha to bake whatever he pleased and slightly less salted chips for Mask. Army was sure he wouldn't know the difference.  _

  


_ Frankly at home, they all had, but made no comment. Skull's nose had wrinkled, but he managed with a jar of sugar to eat his plain cereal flakes. Aloha was happy with the baking ingredients and had promised Army a cupcake, because he was sure everything else would be consumed by Skull. And Mask still made that irritating crunching sound when eating chips, so Army was content to say, no one was upset.  _

  


_ Gosh, Army loved them.  _

  


_ Oh.  _

  


_ Moving on, the S4 had certain days and nights that were dedicated to their team bonding. Or building, didn't matter, but they had to be together. Such as gaming night, Mask's idea. Shopping, Aloha's idea, if only to embarrass the S4 in public. Skull liked to taste test, so Aloha would gather them all to bake together. Army liked the time they spent to target practice and casual trust drills. But no matter what he attempted, Aloha was keen on arguing with him during their trust fall exercise.  _

  


_ Honestly, Army was amazed they all lived under the same roof in peace. It was a miracle. A real one that brought Army a smile every morning most days. He came to terms with it, he loved the S4. He'd developed weird relationships with them all, but he'd have it no other way. Aloha and himself were always dancing around a label, but Army knew Aloha cared for him. Skull had become the second brother he never knew he needed, having always looked out for himself and others. Mask was and is the only member Army will never truly understand, but he'd take his time to try.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Cuties💕


End file.
